


Destruction of an Empire.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Namena [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Destruction, Memories, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7
Summary: The Tenno Namena has closely escaped the deathly presence of the Stalker, rescued by her trainer and savior the Lotus..





	

How many times could this happen.. A true Tenno, being chased down to their core, being ripped from the heart of their ship and having done.. What ever that murderous Stalker would've done to Namena.. 

The Lotus, the mother, not biologically but figuratively.. Lotus has saved many Tenno from extinction, but with Namena she felt a truer connection. 

Namena sat breathless in her ships heart, feeling the soft metal of the arms, the way the legs of the chair cradled her own, she wondered of how long she'd been "a Dreamer" and how long she'd slept, how could a child not remember their own age?..

"How, how long has it been?" Namena asked Lotus as she grasped the sword from the bloody and broken Excalibur, he lay kneeling at the foot of the ships heart, bleeding and inactive, Namena had cut the connection, and she believed the worst had come of him..

Lotus grasped Namena's hand and wiped the blood from it, and said.  
"It's hard to explain, Tenno, but you were in a capsule, Orokin in nature, you should remember them. You're old enough to know what the Orokin were.."   
Namena looked skeptically at Lotus, and asked. "Orokin, what were the Orokin?"

Lotus felt strangely saddened, Namena had obviously went too long without contact, she believed she should have been left alone and have been safe from this place.  
"You've been asleep too long child, you remember nothing of who you are, and where you came from.." Namena grasped the ends of her knees tightly, and began thinking as hard as she could. "The chimes.." 

Lotus turned back towards Namena as she heard this, and smiled.  
"The Pedistal as we used to call it.. The chiming sounds of lost Orokin souls.."

Namena closed her eyes and tried to remember, a bright light appeared in her mind, she remembers a woman. "A woman.. With bright blue lights, kind of like you almost.. A rescuer.." Lotus appeared interested and said. "Not a mere rescuer, a savior."  
Lotus walked to the door, and said. "Try to remember my child, you'll remember yourself soon enough.." 

Namena walked tiresome through her ship, untouched, it seemed besides that disgusting door, infested growth spewing from the nooks and crannies. Namena walked back to the heart of her ship, and grasped her Excaliburs hand, she thought as hard as she could.   
"You've been my defender, my rescuer you've helped me please wake up.." Namena fought hard, grinding her teeth, but she couldn't link to it.. A tear ran down her cheek, she hugged the Excalibur tightly and stood away from it.. 

Namena walked to her solar map at the front of her ship, she kneeled at the projector, and focused her memories. How long has she been asleep, she thought.. But it would come back to Namena, she knew it would..


End file.
